


Lost soul

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutting, Dead Sam, M/M, Missing Cas, Self Harm, Suicidal Dean Winchester, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is Dead and Dean hasn't seen Cas in months. Liquor isn't numbing him enough any more so he moves onto more self destructive methods of ending his pain</p><p>Please don't read if you're triggered by Cutting and suicide</p><p>Written because I am not a happy bunny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost soul

I pick up the clear bottle and take five long gulps of the sweet liquid. It burns its way down my throat like a forest fire but I barely care. Tipping my head back I finish the rest of the bottle. My head is swimming but it's not enough. I want to forget all my anger and pain. All of the agony that comes along with missing people. Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Dad, Mom, Charlie, Kevin, Sam, Cas and countless others. I've lost everything and I can't bring them back. I look at the bottle in my hand and wince at my reflection. I haven't slept in weeks and it is evident on my face. Anyone who would see me would probably refer me to a Mental Hospital...Maybe they should. Smashing the bottle against the wall I take one of the long thin glass shards and put it to my skin. I watch as the blood beads on top of the skin and then flows down my arm. I do it again and again and again until my skin is littered with the cuts. I take a good hard look at my blue veins that lie just below the skin. How sweet the release would be.

"I'm sorry, Sam" I slur. I cut and watch as the blood leaves my paling skin. Goodbye world. Goodbye agony


End file.
